Total drama Highschool
by Fasara
Summary: Después de lo acontecimiento en All-Stars, los campistas quedaron varados en nueva york juntos con los ex-campistas el único ex-campistas es Trent esto es complicado para Gwen quien se entera el pasado de Trent, Gwen y el resto de los ex-competidores tiene que vivir el reto más difícil la escuela.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola solo les trago el prólogo lamento por tardarme es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer entonces esto es el prólogo.**

**Total Drama no me pertenece ni sus personajes solo los oc.**

Prólogo

Después de lo acontecimiento en All-Stars, los campistas quedaron varados en nueva york juntos con los ex-campistas el único ex-campistas es Trent esto es complicado para Gwen quien se entera el pasado de Trent, Gwen y el resto de los ex-competidores tiene que vivir el reto más difícil la escuela.

Principales anteriores (en mi fics el cual tengo que terminar es sorpresa los antiguos principales son oc menos Trent)

Lisa Parker

Leo Nichols

Carly Henderson

Carlos Smith

Alan García

Abril Austin

Benito Nichols

Alis Austin

Trent Austin

Los nuevos Personaje principales (juntos los antiguos)

Gwen Bennett (Parker)

Trent Austin

Zoey Rivers

Mike Evans

Lisa Parker

Leo Nichols

Duncan Harrison

Alis Austin

Courtney Mathew

Scott Master

Bridgette Silver

Geoff John

Carlos Smith

Carly Henderson

Alan García

Abril Austin

Benito Nichols

**Los antagonistas cuando pase los capítulos ahí sabrán bueno buenas noche ok bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 capítulo 1

**Hola este fics sustituirá con el otro.**

**IDD, LDA y DTGM, DTVI y DTTE (en USA) si pasaron pero no me pertenece **

Punto de vista de Gwen:

Después que Chris llamara a los productores a rescatarnos a nosotros 8, logramos llegar a la ciudad de nueva york Chris dice que el resto de los chicos que estaban en los globos cada uno, también estaban los ex campistas que no participaron el 5 temporada, Mike, Zoey, Cameron y yo nos volvimos muy buenos amigos hasta me gusto volver a ver a Leshawna, Bridgette y al resto de los campistas pero el único que no estaba era Trent estoy muy preocupada por él, hasta que alguien me hablo.

Zoey: Gwen ¿te sientes bien?

Gwen: no.

Zoey es una de mis grandes amigas después de que Courtney, traicionaran confianza no hemos vuelto muy cercanas nos hicimos mejores amigas junto con Mike y Cameron.

Zoey: ¿qué tienes?

Gwen: es que el problema es Trent.

Zoey: ¿qué pasa con él?

Gwen: nada no le pasa nada es que no está aquí y eso me preocupa, no es el tipo de chico que siempre se va sin avisar, él no es así.

Zoey: y ¿ya les preguntantes a todos?

Gwen: si a todos los Ex-Campistas y nadie sabe tampoco.

Esto es horrible es como cuando él y yo rompimos en LDA me sentí horrible pero no se siento que sigo amándolo a Trent es amable, generoso, honesto, todo es el, Trent me recuerda a una persona, esa persona aparece en mis sueños es casi idéntica a mí pero siento que Trent y esa persona ya los hubiera conocido antes pero no recuerdo en dónde.

Punto de vista de Lisa (mi oc pero Lisa no tienes mis rasgos ok que conste)

Estaba conversando con mi prima Gema en Facebook hasta que suena mi teléfono por cierto soy Lisa Parker vivía en parís Francia actualmente vivo en NY llevo 3 años que me había mudado de ciudad soy pelirroja largo hasta la cintura, piel bronceada, ojos negros, tengo un ojo izquierdo tapado, visto de una blusa negra, falda hasta las rodillas negro, botas negras uso un sombrero estilo franceses (para que quede claro Lisa es Gótica) buen tome el teléfono y resulta ser mi amiga Alis (a partir de este fic Alis tendrá cambios en su personaje y apariencia) Alis me agrada y además solo que tiene un efecto en ella es mala, frívola, cruel, tiene un corazón impuro, etc pero tiene un buen corazón en el fondo es buena a veces y se preocupa por los demás sus amigos, familia y hasta su pequeña hermana Abril, Alis es piel pálida, ojos verdes y cabello castaño corto hasta el cuello ella es una darketa, conteste el teléfono.

Lisa: hola Alis.

Alis: qué onda Lisa oye ¿recuerdas que Trent fue a ese programa de pacotilla?

Lisa: tu hermano si ¿Por qué?

Alis: bueno el regreso….

Lisa: ENSERIO QUE EMOCI….

Alis: OYE PELIROJA GOTICA TU MISMA DIJISTE A MI Y A LEO QUE MI HERMANO Y TU YA NO TENIAN EN NADA.

Lisa: Alis tú crees que te volvería a quitar a tu hermano creí que ya olvidaste de eso.

Alis: pues si pero no confió los góticos (yo invente eso digamos que Alis es muy rencorosa) no quise decir esto pero lo siento.

Lisa: no importa, además eso fue hace 3 años y Trent y yo solo somos amigos y nada más además sé que encontrara a la chica de sus sueños y yo el chico de mis sueños.

Alis: si, si, si, si claro Lisa no seas cursi pareces una Carly número 2.

Carly es unas de mis mejores Amigas es más es mi mejor amiga del mundo solo que hay un pequeño problema Carly y Alis son casi enemigas y casi amigas, se pelean de todo Carly cree que Alis va a traicionarnos se insultan, se golpean, etc y siempre las detengo.

Lisa: bueno no importa una pregunta ¿Cómo sabes que Trent regreso?

Alis: lógico llego a casa dijo que se iba a rescribir a la prepa de nuevo pero tenía que hablar con ese Tarado anfitrión de pacotilla.

Lisa: guau sí que eres muy dura.

Alis: gracias bueno tengo que colgar ya que mi madre me encargo llevar a Abril a su clase de ballet.

Abril es la hermana menor de Trent y Alis tiene 10 años a diferencia de toda su familia es bondadosa, dulce, generosa, tierna, amable y de puro de corazón. Ama a los animales demasiado es alérgica a la carne por lo cual es vegetariana, no le gusta a la gente con mal carácter, digamos que Abril tiene un problema, si una persona llegara hacer o hace una cosa mala ella le dará un ataque al corazón ya había pasado eso antes pero Abril logro salvarse por lo cual Trent y Alis la protegen demasiado.

Lisa: está bien salúdame a Abril de mi parte.

Alis: Tratare.

Después que Alis colgara me recosté pensando el amor de mi vida Leo es mi mejor amigo lo conozco cuando éramos niños nunca se lo he dicho es que soy muy nerviosa, la única persona que sabe que me gusta Leo es Trent otro de mis mejores amigos es un amigo muy cercano solo que el único problema es Leo, es muy celoso siempre le aclaro que somos amigos, esto es horrible es peor cuando Juan me engaño con mi peor enemiga Flora o no ese recuerdo fue muy doloroso en especial para Alis ( y además es muy deprimente lo pondré a lo largo del fic) no sé pero hay alguien más pero no se no recuerdo solo la veo en mis sueños se parece casi a mi siento que ya la vía visto antes no se pero lo voy a averiguar.

**Continuara…**

**Lamento por tardarme es que tuve cosas que hacer no me culpen bueno lo de Abril exagere un poco y lo de Alis se sabrá algún día pero se preguntaran ¿Por qué Gwen y Lisa decían que conocían a alguien? Bueno eso se sabrá más tarde describiré a Carly, Abril y Leo en el capítulo 2 Alis estaba en el teléfono no se savia que llevaba puesto por lo cual aparecerá en persona buen aquí están las listas de los personajes que aparecieron (e en mi fic estoy sonando como el de los programas)**

**Total drama:**

**Gwen (debut)**

**Zoey (debut)**

**Oc:**

**Lisa (debut)**

**Alis (debut)**

**Bueno no sé cómo tomara el capítulo 2 espero reviews los 2 fic tratare de hacerlos mejor buen bye que tengan un feliz 2014.**


	3. Chapter 3 capitulo 2

**Hola les traigo el capítulo 2, aunque las palabras las exagero pero que creen les traigo una sorpresa ya lo verán en este mismo capítulo bueno, o casi lo olvido son 4 cosas:**

**1.- le agradezco a xandra19 por ser la primera en comentar.**

**2.- este será el único fic que diré al final quien debuto y el inicio quienes aparecen.**

**3.- no sé si le pondré una pareja a Alis, Duncan, Alan y Dawn.**

**4.- también pondré a Dawn y Cameron en el elenco principal.**

**Bueno total drama no me pertenece solo los oc.**

**Total drama:**

**Gwen**

**Zoey**

**OC:**

**Lisa**

**Alis**

Punto de vista de Lisa

Decidí salir de mi casa pues como dije voy a averiguar quién es esa persona que siempre veo solo en mis sueños, pero solo a una persona bueno 2 personas Trent y Alis, Trent debe de estar ocupado por lo cual buscare a Alis debe de estar en la escuela de ballet de Abril, se dónde está pues está cerca de la casa de Carly, sin darme cuenta choque con alguien.

Lisa: lo-lo-lo siento n-n-no qu-i-quise yo….

No pude terminar por que ya se con quién choque era Leo hay dios estoy nerviosa, Leo es piel bronceada, ojos negro, cabello negro, lleva puesto camisa verde, unos pantalones largos cafés y tenis blancos, lo admito se ve guapo ¡que dije! Soy una torpe eso me pasa por no fijarme bien.

Leo: dios Lisa déjame ayudarte.

Leo extendió su mano y lo acepte hay estoy más nerviosa, me levante.

Lisa: gracias Leo.

Leo: ¿adónde ibas con tanta prisa?

Lisa: si pues fui a buscar a Alis es que necesito respuesta, solo quiero ayuda a buscar a esa persona que veo en mis sueños.

Leo: pues claro, pero ya te lo he dicho miles de veces Lisa, esa persona no es real solo es un sueño.

Lisa: no importa es que no sé, se parece casi a mi bueno solo que ella es pálida yo soy bronceada, ella tiene el cabello corto hasta al cuello y teñido negro y azul yo lo tengo largo hasta la cintura y rojo natural y la vestimenta pues es la misma pero diferente es más no tiene nada en la cabeza mientras yo uso un gorro que representa mi ciudad natal, pero lo que tenemos igual es el tono de ojos de color negro idénticos, ¿piensas que estoy loca verdad?

Leo no dijo nada yo pienso que estoy loca pero me tomo de la mano de nuevo.

Leo: Lisa no pienso que estás loca pues ¿si dices que existe esa persona? Pues nunca lo dudaría adema la capitana de nuestro grupo no es una lunática total, Lisa eres única aunque arriesgas tu vida por nosotros y eso me preocupa pero sé que en tu corazón y el mío que tienes la razón, es más te ayudare a buscar a esa persona cueste lo que cueste pues eres la más importante en mi vida.

Lisa: Leo gracias eres un buen amigo que una chica pueda tener (nota de la autora: a casi lo olvido lisa y sus amigos tiene 16 años mientras que Abril y Benito 10 años) eres el mejor.

Le sonrío a Leo y Leo me devuelve la sonrisa a mi todo iba bien hasta que alguien interrumpió.

XXX: Lo siento por interrumpir su momento romántico pero ¿Qué hacen aquí los 2?

Leo y yo fuimos interrumpidos nuestro trance y nos dimos la vuelta y vimos quien es, es Alis con una expresión que dice ´´odio el romance´´ (ya describí a Alis solo falta el vestuario) lleva puesto una blusa sin manga negras, falda hasta las rodillas negras, botas negras con tacón y siempre lleva sus guantes negras las dos tiene un dibujo de una calavera en ella nunca se los quita bueno solo si va al baño, se ducha y cuando se va a dormir (que vergüenza).

Alis: ¿y bien?

Lisa: pues Alis vine a buscarte pues eres la única que sufrió del mismo problema.

Alis no dijo nada como dije es muy frívola.

Alis: ¿tiene algo que ver con esa persona que buscas?

Lisa: sí.

Alis: bien lo are.

Lisa: gracias Alis.

Alis: si, si, si, si, si como sea.

Leo: pero no solo nosotros 3.

Lisa: ha lo olvide necesitamos al resto de las anguilas asesina (yo invente el nómbreme inspiro eso en isla del drama y Luz drama acción)

Leo: bien llamare al resto como co-capitan es mi deber ayudar.

Leo marco a los números de los chicos y Carly y Alis solo rodo los ojos pero recordó algo.

Alis: esperen faltaría Trent.

Lisa: pues llámalo pues ustedes 2 se entienden no.

Alis: claro.

Alis también saco su teléfono y marco al número de Trent, los 7 integrantes iniciaremos la búsqueda.

Punto de vista de Gwen

Me escabullí de los demás junto con Zoey, Mike y Cameron pero hubo problemas los únicos que nos atraparon fueron Bridgette, Geoff, Scott, Dawn, mi ex-mejor amiga Courtney y mi ex-novio Duncan, preguntaron adonde íbamos pues íbamos a buscar a Trent y después a una persona que conocí antes, Bridge me pregunto si era un chico pero le aclare que es una niña de nuestra edad es que sentía que me estaba protegiendo como si fuera su Hermana menor les dije que se parecía casi a mí solo que era de cabello largo hasta la cintura y rojo oscuro natural, es piel bronceada, tiene un ojo tapado en el lado izquierdo no es emo es gótica como yo y lleva un gorro francés lo único que tenemos igual es el color de ojos, al principio Courtney no creía en eso pero es que si noto que tenía que buscarla y Dawn según dice que mi aura dice la verdad y tiene algo que ver con mi Familia pues todos se pusieron que iríamos alrededor de NY todos dijeron que si menos Duncan pero fue convencido por Courtney a su estilo normal (ósea agresiva :D).

Courtney por su parte quería hablar conmigo ella quería recuperar mi amistad porque ella se dio cuenta de su error Scott ya la perdono pues yo también acepte la disculpa recupere por 3ra vez a mi mejor amiga, bueno empezamos la búsqueda de Trent y la niña preguntamos en todos los lugares y nada.

Duncan: acéptalo Gwen nunca los vamos a encontrar esto es una estupidez.

Gwen: pues yo no me daré por vencida estoy segura que Trent y la chica están aquí yo lo sé.

Cameron: pues yo no me daré por vencido tampoco ayudare a mí amiga seguiremos buscando sin importar cuanto nos cansemos:

Scott: guau chico burbuja ¿Cuándo te hiciste tan valiente? Ajaajjaajajajajajajajjajajjajaajajajjajajajjajajaj.

Cameron: pues tengo que apoyar a Gwen es mi amiga ella me ayudo 4 veces (la verdad cuantas veces lo ayudo) y le debo ese favor.

Gwen: gracias Cameron:

Cameron: no hay de qué.

Zoey: pues yo seguiré.

Mike: yo.

Bridgette y Geoff: y nosotros.

Scott: bueno Gwen no es mi amiga pero aun así yo también ayudo.

Dawn: yo también ayudare aun las 2 auras tiene que estar juntas de nuevo.

Courtney: yo ayudare a mi mejor amiga aun.

Gwen: chicos gracias.

Dije sonrojada mis mejore amigos (menos Duncan y Scott) so lo único que puedo contar le hubiera pedido a Leshawna y a Cody ayuda también pero creerán que estoy loca.

Duncan: bueno sé que esto es una locura pero ya que yo también ayudo.

Bien seguimos con la búsqueda me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo Trent?

Punto de vista de Trent

Después de hablar con Alis por teléfono tuve que decirle a Chris que no iba a seguir tenía que regresar a clases al principio no acepto pero ya había entregado los documentos y al final acepto fui a reunirme con Lisa y los demás en el mismo parque que siempre nos vemos estaban Lisa, Leo y Alis y vi llegar a Carly, ella es piel bronceada, cabello negro corto hasta los hombros, sus ojos son azules claros, vestía de una blusa morada, pantalones blancos, también tiene el ojo tapado pero el derecho no es emo ni gótica es una chica inteligente y lleva puesto unos zapatas blancos, luego llego Alan un chico sin inteligencia un don juan él es piel bronceado, ojos gris, cabello rubio lleva puesto una camisa con rayas verde y blanco unos libáis con un cinto de color cafés y unos zapatos negro y por ultimo Carlos al igual que Carly, Carlos es inteligente es piel bronceado, su cabello de color café, sus ojos también son de color café, viste de una camiseta de rallas, pantalón libáis y sus tenis negros, iniciamos la búsqueda nadie conocía esa persona que Lisa describía pero la descripción me es familiar.

Carly: estoy cansada acéptalo Lis nunca la encontraremos.

Lisa: nunca me doy por vencida.

Alan: eres la única del grupo que nunca se da por vencida.

Carlos: sí.

Trent: pues yo no me doy por vencido.

Leo: ni yo.

Alis: sé que esto es una estupidez pero ya que.

Carly: yo ayudare aun.

Carlos: y yo.

Alan: cuenten conmigo.

Lisa: chicos gracia.

No hay punto de vista

Lisa: nunca

Gwen: nos

Lisa: vamos

Gwen: a

Lisa/Gwen: Rendir.

**Continuara….**

**Sé que está muy largo pero ya que bueno los debut son:**

**Total drama:**

**Courtney (debut)**

**Scott (debut)**

**Dawn (debut)**

**Duncan (debut)**

**Cameron (debut)**

**Bridgette (debut)**

**Geoff (debut)**

**Trent (debut)**

**Mike (debut)**

**OC:**

**Leo (debut)**

**Carly (debut)**

**Carlos (debut)**

**Alan (debut)**

**Bueno Reviews y buenas noches.**


End file.
